


No Time to be a Nighthawk

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Possible 2.10 spoilers, Post 2.09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve attempts to convince her Librarians to sleep following the exhausting events of the day. One of them in particular needs more convincing than the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time to be a Nighthawk

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get "back into words" as I keep saying and this happened. Post 2.09 where everyone's at panic stations, working into the night trying to stop Prospero from doing whatever it is he's about to try and do...what is it with that guy? Also kinda just an excuse for fluff #BecauseEvlynnTrash. Title inspired by my favourite painting :)

Eve sighed as she draped the tea towel over its rack before exiting the kitchen of the Annex. It had been a long day, really long if they took into account their day in their alternative lives. It was for this reason she had herded her three younger Librarians to the door, pressing on them the importance of sleep before they fought whatever it was Prospero had unleashed on the world, and insisting she could handle clearing up the mounds of coffee cups and take out boxes that they had accumulated. The sound of what she could only describe as conflicted muttering pulled her out of her thoughts and she sighed again as she wandered across to the Annex's main room where her eyes fell on the turbulent movements of her Librarian. 

While the others had eventually accepted her argument and dragged themselves home, Flynn was barely hearing her let alone listening to her. Still, she couldn't help smiling as she watched him skitter between the books that were currently sprawled across two tables and a chair. It had been a big day for them too. She knew she should be more focused on the all the impending doom right now but that seemed to happen every day in this job. It wasn't every day that you experienced true love's kiss. Twice. The thought created butterflies in her stomach and made her head fuzzy once more, inducing a sense of general giddiness that some part of her swore she was too grown up to have. They hadn't talked about it. To be fair they hadn't really had a chance since the whole 'Prospero creating an apocalypse' thing. But in a way they knew they didn't really need to. They both understood in those moments what they meant to each other and there were few words that would be sufficient enough to illustrate it. 

"You about ready to stop for a while?" she asked, seemingly to a brick wall since he made no move to even acknowledge her appearance. "Flynn?” she said attempting to extract some kind of response. 

"Hmm...What? Oh. Hey, hi. Uhh...” he muttered swivelling around to smile at her for a millisecond before being drawn back to the book he had been studying. 

"Flynn you have to get some rest. Even the others have gone. They wanted to stay too but they know they're no good to anyone without sleep."

"Uh-uh" he replied, shaking his head like a five year old determined to stay up to meet Santa Clause. "We need to find out exactly where there's been an increased activity in magic and/or magical mishaps and cross reference it with the location of the ley lines in that area so we can determine where exactly he's gonna be. Maybe then we can figure out exactly where he's planning to create his 'utopia'", rolling his eyes at the last word, now flitting between the Clippings Book and what Jenkins continued to refer to as the 'glow-y globe'. 

"I know, Flynn. I know we need all the time we can get right now and Prospero's way ahead of us but Flynn you've been running all day. Look at you, you're exhausted."

"Eve. I'm th- a Librarian. I can't stop while he's out there getting closer to causing irreparable damage to the world. I wouldn't even be able to fall asleep. I jus-if I-wh...” he trailed off struggling to comprehend his own thoughts. "I...I can't let him do it again” he sighed, somewhat defeated. “Look what he did today, Eve. I almost lost you...” he whispered, hanging down his head. "...and to…Moriarty of all people", he added, a hint of bitterness in his jealousy. Eve's heart fell a little at his confession, though she never lost the feeling of elation at his adoration of her. 

She walked over to him and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Hey", she whispered as she brought up his head and looked him in the eye. "I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere Librarian", she smiled, attempting to get one in return. At his still broken expression she closed her eyes and leaned in, softly pressing her lips to his, and Flynn felt his despair leave him at her touch. When they broke apart she leaned her forehead against his, eyes shut and whispered "We need you on form tomorrow for whatever Prospero's gonna throw at us. Whatever that is we've gotta face it head on, remember? You might save the world everyday Librarian but even superheroes need their rest. Okay?" 

His eyes were still closed when he nodded and breathed "’kay".

She smiled as they separated and replied "Good. You don't even have to leave the Library if you don't want to". She motioned to the slightly worn yet welcoming couch in the corner of the room and followed him over to it. 

"I guess a few hours would be okay" he mumbled, kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his waistcoat before throwing it over the arm of the chair next to him. He settled down on the couch, feeling evidence that that particular spot had clearly become someone's favourite place to sit and grabbed the blanket which had apparently been there the whole time, and as he did he felt movement against him. Eve had taken off her own shoes and was now nestling beside him. He looked over at her questioningly and she smiled, eyebrow raised.

"What? I haven't seen nor heard from you in weeks and I just got you to myself. Besides, I told you Librarian, I'm not goin' anywhere." she stated matter of factly before burrowing herself against him and pulling the blanket over them. He stared down at her in complete bewilderment and infatuation before kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her. It was at that moment he came to the sudden realisation that the couch did _feel_ somewhat bigger and subsequently sent up a silent thanks to Ray. He assured himself that this was where he should be right now, then smiling with contentment he snuggled closer to her, thankful that she was in his arms once more and pulled her even closer, breathing in her apple shampoo that he so loved, before letting sleep claim him for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. Hope you like it and thanks for reading. 
> 
> P.s. I've decided that that spot on the couch is in fact Eve's favourite.


End file.
